Two Sides
by Twistytree
Summary: Leia and Tarkin's relationship as it develops leading up to A New Hope. There's smut in this, there's a few things manipulated in the Star Wars universe so this fic could happen, it's probably not a lot of people's thing. I don't expect it to be haha. Read and Review! One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars in anyway, please don't sue me.**

* * *

The first time she meets him, Leia is thirteen. Her hair is in braids at the back of her head, twisting and sloping against the curve of her neck.

"And this is my daughter, Leia," her father had introduced, his voice polite as ever, a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at the stranger. His face looked stretched thin, the skin taught—unyielding—without any softness. Even in his eyes she saw the hardness of steel, the blue-grey drawing her gaze and holding it for a single moment.

"A pleasure," he said with all the dignity she would expect from a governor but with none of the sincerity.

Words wouldn't come to her mouth of similar sentiment, they stayed trapped in her throat refusing to meet the light of day. She didn't want to lie. Her father could do that with all of his nice words and tactful negotiations.

She wouldn't lie. She couldn't.

So, she stayed silent, staring up at him with one of her father's hands on her right shoulder.

The governor didn't seem to notice her lack of response nor did he care. He simply pivoted into a discussion with her father. She didn't mind that.

It allowed her to slip away, to run away to the garden, far away from the likes of someone with honey flavored poison on their tongue.

* * *

The next time Leia saw him, she was sixteen. Of course, she'd heard about him over the few years. Her father often came home in rants about the manipulative and dirty politics the empire tried to rule with. There'd been articles on him, a great man, a fearsome one, too, the papers said. She believed the one's that focused on fear.

She did fear him. She feared the actions and whispers she'd heard about him. The ones about murder and a secret plot.

Her back was straight as she danced, a smile on her face when her partner gracefully spun her.

Balls on Alderaan were always a grand thing, full of life and music. The princess had known to dance almost as soon as she'd known how to walk. It was expected, of course, as a diplomat.

Her partner bowed to her with a flourish when the song ended and she smiled at the young man. She took a step back, moving before her partner could ask for another dance.

All she wanted was some respite from the glittering ceiling and the swirling of the music, just for a little while as she rested her tired feet. Leia let herself fall behind in the crowd, blending toward the back until she leaned herself against a wall, simply watching the festivities instead of participating.

Her reverie was short lived.

"Not dancing, Princess?" The voice came from beside her, just to her left and she turned, her posture rigid in defense.

"Taking a break," she replied, her voice clipped, devoid of the pleasantries she'd gift to others.

He looked at her, somewhat harshly, "Pardon me, for not introducing myself—"

"I know who you are," she all but snapped.

He remained calm and he raised an eyebrow, "Do you?"

"We've met before."

So, she did remember, he wasn't sure if she would. He hardly remembered until he saw her earlier. She was nothing of the girl she'd been three years ago. That girl hadn't said a word and he'd inwardly dismissed her. The girl in front of him now looked like she'd bite his head off if he moved too quickly in one direction. She would not be so easily manipulated as he'd thought.

"Forgive me, Princess, my memory isn't what it used to be," He said wanting to gauge her reaction. They both knew it was a lie. He'd just want to see her reaction now, see if she would fight or fly away back to the other birds.

"That's a lie," she clipped.

Fight it would be.

Tarkin smiled, grinned was more like it. Leia fought back the urge to shiver as a wave of cold hit her spine looking at him. He still towered over her, not as much as before but still a considerable distance, even with her dancing shoes. She still held her position, not allowing herself to look intimidated, not even for a second.

"I suspect we'll be seeing much of each other in the future, Princess."

Tarkin excused himself from her presence before she could say whatever had been lurking around in the back of her head. Not good things, he suspected. He knew his reputation better than anyone.

He also knew she was up for a seat on the Senate. He also knew with her up and coming reputation amongst the people, she'd probably get it, too. If her attitude here was anything to go on, he was sure her presence in the senate would make discussion endlessly more entertaining. He'd have fun seeing the fire in her spirit diminish under the cold scrutiny of politics.

* * *

Tarkin should have expected it would take more than some pressure for the princess to crack. She'd been in the senate all of ten months and still, she remained in one piece. Rare for someone so young. He'd hoped to break her of her silly notions of change within the first month but here they still were and she showed no signs of stopping.

Instead, her spirit had grown inflamed as she charged at each issue with equal vigor and determination.

He'd faced opposition before, and always his opponent had yielded, not this time. Not anymore. Practically every move he made was now scrutinized by the Senate.

The other members already knew not to get involved when he and the small girl got into one of their arguments. She was the only one left willing to risk questioning him on his decisions. He could probably commit murder and the other members of the senate wouldn't have said a word. Actually, Leia is pretty sure they have let him get away with murder.

That would all be put to a stop if she had anything to do with it.

She didn't win all of the battles. She'd been overruled and undercut more than once but that didn't stop her. After every defeat, Leia would come back with twice as much passion, pushing every button she could think of.

Tarkin respected such devoted passion and hated the side she'd chosen to demonstrate it on. She would have been a much more useful ally than enemy.

* * *

The first time he kissed was three weeks before her 18th birthday.

"Governor Tarkin!" Leia called down the hallway, trying to catch his retreating figure as they exited the main floor of the Senate building. "Governor Tarkin," she repeated, this time right on his heels.

"The senate has closed discussions for the day," he said, continuing down the long hall.

She followed behind him, unperturbed by his response, "I've come into some disturbing information that for your sake I hope isn't true."

"And that is?" He didn't slow down his pace.

"That you intend to propose releasing senate control over planets on the outer quadrants."

Now, that made him stop. She looked like she'd won when he'd turned to her. He hated when she had that smug expression on her face.

"And why for my sake do you hope these rumors are false?"

"Because if they're true, I will have the full backing of the senate when I suggest throwing such an idea out and you along with it," she said the words with such conviction, such surety that he wanted to rattle her.

"And why is that, princess?" He stepped closer now.

"Senator," she corrected, glaring up at him, keeping her posture straight. "And the rest of the senate may not see through you but I do and I won't let you get away with it."

He smirked. "And how would you accomplish this, Senator Organa?" He said her title as if she were a silly girl with a silly name playing dress up in a court of grown-ups. He mocked her. "Do you really think the other members would stand with you? You will them with your pretty words but you do not command them."

"And you do?" Her chin was high, her eyes filled with untamed fire.

"Yes."

"Fear will only get you so far, Governor Tarkin."

He took one more step towards her, invading her personal bubble just to see how far she could stand his intimidation.

Leia stood her ground. She knew what he was doing. He could scare others but she would not fall victim to that, to him. She'd already proved she had claws and would never be a passive bird scared off at the first noise.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, his grey eyes close enough for her to see the different tones of blue amongst them.

Her eyes narrowed, "I've already sent in a motion to have your rights over the trade routes revoked."

"Under what cause?" He asked, his voice ever so slightly raised.

"Everyone knows you're a snake, Tarkin."

"And yet so little take notice."

"I intend to rectify such carelessness."

"Your case will have little result without evidence, Senator." Again, he spat her title, like she didn't belong to it. It erupted a new flame inside her chest and a new need to see him dismissed.

"We'll see what the rest of the senate has to say when I present my case."

Something about the way she looked up at him, her face every bit as regal as a princess, set him aflame, his voice losing a bit of its normal calm.

"You'd do well not to challenge me, Senator, there are better people to choose as your adversary."

It was a warning. One she had no intention of heeding. "I see no better than the slimy serpent in front of me, now," she said, her voice strong and unwavering.

His lips came crashing onto hers before she could draw another breath. She'd let out a gasp, stumbling backwards against the wall but he held her firm. His hands held her face between his hands roughly, almost enough to bruise. Almost.

Her moment of surprise was overtaken by the blaze alight in her stomach, furiously and madly making her hands come upward to grasp at his thinning hair as he deepened the kiss. She pulled and pressed with her fingers, not sure if she was pushing him away or pulling him closer. Her mouth was moving automatically, her tongue battling against his for dominance.

She would not let him win and he wouldn't let her either.

It was a harsh dance of their teeth, tongues, and lips. She nipped the bottom of his lip, not enough to draw blood but enough to hear him growl into the kiss and pull her body harshly against his—pressing her firmly between him and the wall.

They continued on until they both needed to draw back for air, their breath labored and chests heaving.

He backed away from her like she burned him and looked at her sharply. She would have thought he'd say something scathing, something cruel, but he didn't. He walked away, left her leaning against a wall—her heart beating wildly in her chest.

* * *

They took to avoiding each other outside of the senate. Their arguments stayed strictly on the senate floor and they both left in opposite directions after meetings.

If anyone noticed the increase in both volume and jabs in their disagreements, no one said anything. They simply stalked around each other like two animals ready to pounce when the other showed the slightest hint of weakness.

He doesn't know why he did it—kissed her. She was pretty enough, but he'd seen far better in his lifetime and none of them had ever made him rise to impulse. None of them were worth that much, they practically threw themselves at him, eager to gain favor with powerful men. She wasn't like that. The kiss hadn't been gentle or slow, and he hadn't even been sure he wanted her until she was pressed up against him. The saintly Senator, at least he'd thought she was before the kiss. Now, he knew the deep moans that would erupt from the back of her throat when he plundered her mouth. But he couldn't let such thoughts clutter his thoughts. She was nothing, nothing at all.

The tension seemed to just curl and tighten as the weeks and then months went on. Everything one said, the other now opposed, snapping at an alarmingly fast rate.

Now, even the other senate members started to interject to calm them, to try and sooth the battle field their words had formed.

After the senate voted to temporarily restrict his vote on trade routes, the fights only grew worse and more frequently, if that was even possible.

They couldn't continue like this.

It was exactly what Leia said to him when she'd stormed into his office in the senate building.

He raised an eyebrow, deciding to antagonize her just a bit. "Continue like what, Princess?"

"You can't oppose everything I say."

"There would be less opposition if anything that came out of your mouth wasn't utter nonsense." His voice was flat, like he was simply stating a fact rather than verbally insulting her.

"Like you're any better!" she fired back. "You intimidate and cheat your way up the ranks of the senate."

"Jealous?"

"Of what?"

He rose from his desk, standing to tower over her and look down at the girl instead of up at her. "That I get the things that I want."

"Not with your temporary restriction," she shot, watching as his eyes flickered with something darker, something that almost threatened to scare her.

"Get out." He snapped, his voice firm.

Equally strong she snapped back at him, "No."

He tilted his head at that, "No?"

"No," she repeated simply, looking at him dead on.

"What do you want from me, Princess?" He practically hissed out, his voice straying from his usual controlled tone.

"Stop calling me Princess," she said the words on almost automatic, ignoring his question all together.

He wouldn't let her evade it and repeated it to her, "What do you want from me, Senator?"

She looked up at him, his eyes burned holes in her mind and she let them. There would be no escaping if she didn't leave now, she knew this to be true, she could feel as much. Perhaps, she'd been a fool earlier to stay.

Yes, she decided, she needed to leave. Now.

"I'll think I've overstayed my welcome, Governor," she said, the strange taste of surrender coating her words, "If you'll excuse me."

She turned to leave and he'd stepped around the desk in enough time to bracingly catch her wrist, yanking her away from the door.

"Let go of me," Leia squirmed out from his grip, ripping her wrist out of his touch.

His voice was skating on the line between raised and yelling, "You started this discussion, you burst into _my_ office—"

"You kissed me!" She interrupted, like it somehow strengthened her case.

"And you liked it."

Her eyes widened at that and she took a step back like he'd slapped her. She opened her mouth to deny it, to say something but she couldn't. She wouldn't lie. She never lied to him before, everything she said to him had always been brutally and completely honest. She couldn't lie now.

She hadn't realized she wanted him his hands were holding her face in that hallway, their breath mingled and the hard line of his body pressed into hers. He wanted her, too, she knew that. She'd felt the evidence of his arousal that day nearly three months ago, his pants and her thin dress doing little to separate them when he'd pressed her into the wall.

Now, standing together, alone in his office she realized she still wanted him. She wanted to feel the spark of fire burn the both of them alive.

It was her pulling him in this time and her who plunged into his mouth. But it was him that gripped at her waist and ran his hands into her hair and pulled until her braids fell from her head, unwinding. Everything was fast, a desperate clash.

He pulled at the loose strands of hair until her neck was exposed to him, taking full advantage to nip and suck his way down the pale line of her neck, taking his victory in her breathy moans. Also, in the particularly large red welt he knows she'll have to hide under a high collared dress.

She let out a small moan when one of his hands trails down her front, flicking over the nipple she has hidden under her dress and undergarments. He wants nothing more than to hear her cry out again, for her to know what he can do to her.

It's not like Leia doesn't know what she does to him. Pressed so closely to him, she can feel his arousal at her stomach, pressing through their layers. She moves against him,

purposefully, just enough to knock some of the control and arrogance out of his face.

It does the trick and he's holding her closer, almost painfully close but it fuels a fire now burning wildly in her abdomen. She wants the fire to burn and pull her in, and every touch from him is like gasoline.

When he moves her backward, pushing her onto the desk, she lets him. She doesn't want it to stop—doesn't want him to stop.

Her dress is bunched at the waist, and she makes quick work of it, pulling it over her head in a fluid motion, all the elegance of a princess. He draws back to look at her, the curves he'd suspected to find under her dress, there and entirely better than he'd imagined, not that he did imagine the princess.

He's much too impatient to linger on her form any longer, tugging her underwear off and flying it somewhere across the room. His long fingers snaked to the outside of her thighs, parting them deftly. He briefly looked up at her face to see her eyes blown wide, her chest heaving in desire.

He plunged two fingers inside her quickly, watching as her face contorted and she fought with herself from letting out a throaty moan. It was a losing fight when his fingers circled her clit and a cry eked out. Her juices were soaking his fingers as he continued to fuck her with them. He wanted this, wanted to watch her cum on his hand, for her to fall apart and him to be the cause.

His other hand pushed down the straps of her bra, almost ripping the garment off her. When his tongue encircled the sensitive pink nub, she knew she was past the brink, and let out a loud moan as she came around his fingers.

She wouldn't let him get off like that, he wasn't the only one with power and she'd prove it to him.

Her legs came up to hook on either side of him, pulling him in and pressed against her hot core. His belt and trousers were easy enough to claw him out of and she enjoyed the almost muted moan he released when she ran her finger around the tip of his cock.

Yes, he wasn't the only one who could claim victories.

She took him in her hand, he was already impossibly hard and pre-cum leaked out of the tip. He almost looked confused when she pushed him backwards into his chair until she climbed onto his lap, her pert breasts swaying in front of him.

The only thing keeping him from taking one in his mouth was when she once again held firm on his cock, her small hand wrapping around it.

His eyes flickered to hers and they stayed there as she lowered herself onto him. With every inch, he could feel how tight she was and her walls clamped around him. She was almost impossibly tight. He wanted to shove upward, to grab hold of her hips and fuck her until she screamed but he let her lower herself all the way onto him.

She held his gaze the entire time, steadying her arms on his shoulders. When she'd sunk all the way down, her breath shuttered and he put his hands on her hips. She pulled up after a moment and then sank down again, and then again.

His mouth caught hers and he was actively fighting against his own orgasm. He could bury his moans in the soft cavern of her mouth, swirl them in the gasps she made when he was fully inside her.

She sped up her pace and he could feel her second orgasm building as her walls clamped and released around him. He wanted to push her over the edge and then release inside of her. Yes, that's what he would do, he decided.

He drew back from her mouth, pressing hot kisses over her neck and then collar before capturing a nipple between his teeth, relishing in the loud moan he was rewarded with and the scrapping of her fingers against his neck. One of his hands moved from her waist to lower where their bodies continued their joining and he found her clit again, rubbing the bud mercilessly.

He could feel it when she came apart and he wasn't far behind her, releasing his seed deep inside her with a roar into the side of her neck.

Leia practically collapsed on top of him, her body going limp as they both came down from their high. He moved to slide his cock out of her, even the small movement exhausting. His head fell into the crook of her neck and she didn't dare point out such weakness because her limbs felt like jelly and she didn't want to move.

They both waited until their breathing calmed before moving again. Leia stood first and a line of their mixed cum ran down her thigh. Tarkin's eyes went to look up to hers before he opened a desk drawer, taking out a handkerchief. He pushed himself to sit up straight in the chair as he reached down, taking a deliberately slow time of wiping the line of cum up her leg.

Despite what they'd just done, Leia found herself blushing at him now, as his hand lightly ghosted over her thighs. When he'd finished, he threw the handkerchief to the side, looking at her from his seat. She couldn't tell what his eyes held, she didn't know where this left them. She suspected he didn't know either.

She said nothing, just turning to find her bra he'd gotten off of her in the haste. Every movement she moved ached, and she kept a mask of solid indifference. He got up after her, pulling on his own clothes as she did hers.

"Was that your first time?" He suspected the answer but he wanted to hear it from her.

"First time, what?" She answered back, noncommittally, not facing him as she put back on her undergarments.

She was holding her dress, about to slide back into it when an arm slid across her bare waist, releasing a shiver down her spine. His mouth ghosted over her ear as he bent his head. "Don't lie to me, Princess."

She turned in his hold, looking up at him with as much fire as she had when she'd first entered the room. "Why? So, you can hold this against me?"

He chuckled and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I only want to revel in the victories I can, just as you do." She looked like she wanted to deny it but she held her tongue, "You know you do," he said as his lips moved down to the curve of her shoulder. "You like knowing you can fuck me and I'd ask for more."

She moaned when he bit down lightly on her throat, "Yes, yes" she replied, breathily and he didn't need to ask what she was saying yes to. He knew.

He kissed the area he bit, and drew backward, still holding her at the waist but able to look at her face now.

"I have a proposal."

She looked at him skeptically, "Yes?"

"We continue doing this."

"What?"

"I find you much more tolerable naked and moaning," he said, his hand trailing along the small of her back.

"I will not trade you sex for less objections."

"I wouldn't dare ask that of you, Senator," she still looked skeptical, "I just think you and I could get along much easier if we relieved the unnecessary frustration beforehand."

She swallowed down all the reasons why this would be a terrible idea, "Sort of like stress relief."

"Yes."

"Okay."

He tilted his head, "Okay?"

"We continue as we are now, for the sake of less violent senate meetings."

"Yes, of course."

* * *

They fell into a sort of routine.

He reveled in it, she knew. He liked playing with her, seeing how far he could push her until she'd fall. She never did. She gave just as much as she took, never once backing down from the challenge.

He wasn't always on planet, he had other matters with the empire to deal with but when he was it always ended the same way. They'd meet before and after senate meetings, before in his office and after in his personal quarters. It was never in her quarters, she had too many friendly visitors that could pop up at any moment. Her father also had a propensity for flying in on surprise visits, it wouldn't do any good for him to find out about his daughter's clandestine arrangement.

Usually, she'd leave right after, picking up her discarded clothing and fixing her hair before leaving. Sometimes he'd lure her into another round, but she always left without sleeping beside him and he never asked her to stay. He was perfectly contented with the current arrangement.

He liked playing games with her. Sometimes he'd see how often he could get her to cum before he fucked her. His record was seven times thus far. She always resisted to some degree, like being with him each time was slowly corrupting her, like he was the one stain on the otherwise perfect record of the good senator. He liked her this way, waring with herself to the end.

The first time she slept in his bed was three months into their arrangement. It was after a particularly exhausting session, one that started in the late afternoon and ended just a little after midnight. They were panting laying side by side on their backs. It only took a few blinks before they both succumbed to the welcome darkness of sleep.

Leia awoke to thrashing to her right. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, the room was still dark, but she could make out the figure next to her. He thrashed violently next to her and let out a mangled cry, his eyes shut tight.

He was dreaming.

She pulled the sheet up to cover her naked chest as she sat up, watching him through the dark. It felt wrong, seeing him like this. Asleep and fighting himself. The door out wasn't far, she could leave and pretend she'd seen nothing. It was a good idea to leave. He could keep his secrets, his scars. He probably wouldn't want her here anyway, it was far too personal, far too human.

Still, she hesitated, looking at his pained expression. It was barely visible through the dark room, the only light coming from the moonlight flowing in through the window across the room. Her hand reached out to touch the creases in his forehead.

She'd just barely brushed across when he caught her hand. Her heart lurched thinking he was awake.

He wasn't.

He took her hand, holding her wrist weakly in his grip. She moved closer, prying his fingers from around her wrist and bringing his head down to her chest, resting her chin on top of his head as she ran her fingers down his trembling limbs.

The tremors stopped after a few moments and she felt him sigh against her skin, his arms coming to hook her at the waist, trapping her from moving. With her free hand, she pulled up the blankets around them, no use in being cold.

He was staring at her when she woke up, his eyes cold like steel and his jaw set. She reached up, her hand intent on settling on the hard line of his cheek, the gesture uncharacteristically soft. He caught her wrist when her hand settled, but he didn't move it away, just held it firmly.

"I don't want your pity."

She didn't pity him. Even seeing him at his most vulnerable, she didn't pity him. He was a soldier, a general through and through and he'd committed countless atrocities and would continue to do so. So, no, she didn't pity him. But she wouldn't leave him to his wounds alone.

Her voice was strong when she spoke, "I am not your enemy."

"No?" His eyes remained steel.

But she held firm, "No."

His eyes narrowed. He was analyzing her, breaking her apart in his head and assessing her motivations and weaknesses.

The minute ticked by and they remained in their stale mate, neither one breaking out of the other's gaze. It wasn't until he let go of her wrist, pulling her upward into a harsh kiss did they break.

Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to the bed with her.

They spent much of the day in bed, never leaving his large apartment. She stayed over that night, held him under the cover of the moon and neither spoke of it the next morning.

This, too, became part of their routine. They didn't talk about it, he didn't share and she never asked. He didn't even take the opportunity to comment when she left spare gowns in his quarters along with undergarments and a few hygiene items.

They still fought, still tested each other's skill on the senate floor but all of that fell away when they left. It was left in the clothes they littered on the floor of his bedroom. They both preferred it this way.

* * *

The first time he danced with her was six days after she turned 19.

The senate held a diplomatic ball. The senators felt that maybe a ball would ease the tension that had been mounting in the last few months. Like dancing and ridiculously expensive alcohol would be the saving grace for the galaxy.

Leia found the idea ridiculous, but here she was, dancing her night away, a practiced smile on her lips as she drifted from partner to partner.

It was only when one dance ended and her partner bowed away did another man stand before her, quickly scaring off any other gentleman that would have wanted to have her next dance.

"May I have this dance, Senator?"

She could play along, "Of course, Governor." He led her out on the floor, his hand holding appropriately at her waist and his other holding her hand tightly in his own. They moved along with the others on the dance floor, moving as they spoke. "People will talk," she said, looking up at him, an amused expression playing across her features.

"You can tell them I was threatening you, princess, they'd believe that." One side of his mouth quirked up when he said that, just for a second before he schooled his features.

"I'm sure they'd be equally inclined to believe I was using this dance as an opportunity to slip poison inside your drink."

She saw the amusement dance behind his eyes, "You aren't? How disappointing."

"Was that a joke? Don't let the others know the great Tarkin has a sense of humor." She wanted to laugh but she knew she couldn't, it'd draw too much attention and suspicion. Instead she chose to say the next thing on her mind. "I wasn't expecting you to come tonight." He'd said five days beforehand that he'd be on at least a seven-day long journey to the outer rim. He hadn't told her what he'd be doing there but she didn't think it was anything good.

"I finished everything I needed to do."

She wanted to ask him what that was but it seemed like that would be crossing some invisibly line they'd drawn. He never asked her about what she chose to do in her free time and behind the backs of the senate and she never asked him. It was a line they drew, a line neither wanted to cross.

She never pictured him as a good dancer, but she supposed she should have known better. Almost every diplomat knew how to dance, he was no exception. Maybe the way he held her in bed should have been a good tip off that he would be equally skilled in holding her on the dance floor.

She saw him glancing over her shoulder and gave him a questioning look which he responded to.

"Your gaggle of suitors seem a bit over eager."

"I'd hardly call them suitors, more like the sons of older diplomat's intent on trying to 'distract' me," she said glancing off to the side where a few young men were waiting for the next dance. They weren't really interested in her, per say, just the power she held. She knew that.

He scoffed, his grip tightening ever so slightly on her waist.

She seemed amused at that, looking up at him with her bright eyes, "Jealous?"

In other circumstances, he would have pushed her up against a wall, pushed her dress up around her waist and taken her but that would have to wait until later.

Instead, he settled on leaning over, just a little, it wouldn't be noticeable by other members in the room. "You are mine." He said, emphasizing each word as it came out between his teeth.

She still looked vaguely amused at that and it annoyed him. "And how about you?" she posed innocently, "Does that make you mine?"

The music drew to a close a second later and he let her go, stepping back and leaving the floor. He could feel her eyes on him as he walked away and when he turned, he hated the way his fist clenched as the next boy took his place with her on the dance floor.

He retired to his quarters early, he could have cared less about the social protocol at one of those pointless balls. A waste of time in his opinion.

He hadn't gone easy on her when she'd knocked on his door a few hours later, still dressed in her gown with her hair up in intricate braids.

Almost immediately, he'd pulled her inside, his hands ripping the back of the gown as he pulled it off her. She looked briefly offended, like he hadn't already ripped half a dozen of her dresses. She took her revenge in the bites she left along his neck and up the sharp line of his jaw.

Then, she was clawing at his shirt until he slid out of it. She made quick work of his pants, pushing them down and off and pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock. She smiled, mischievously before swirling her tongue around the head, reveling in his hands clutching at her intricately braided hair. He was pulling the pins out of her hair with as much control as he had left, she could feel it as she licked down to the base of his shaft. She knew him, knew what he liked, knew what buttons to press.

She took him fully in her mouth after licking her way back up, bobbing her head up and down his long cock. He'd finally taken out the majority of the braids and was holding onto the strands of her long hair, his hands fisting it as she continued. Just when she knew he was on the brink of cumming he pulled out of her mouth, pulling her up by her hair and bending her over the side of the couch.

They hadn't even made it to the bedroom.

He pulled down her panties, white to blend under her dress.

He didn't waste any time, sliding fully into her in one full stroke. She let out a moan as she felt him behind her, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her back and forth as he fucked her. It was anything but soft. He was hard and rough and fast. He was almost impossibly quick in his pace, something she wouldn't have expected from him before any of this because of his age. She quickly had learned better.

One of his hands moved from her hip to between her legs, finding the little bundle of nerves and pressing with his expert fingers. She came with his name on her lips and he continued pounding into her, pulling out only to spill his seed on her naked back. He usually liked to cum inside her, to know he was the only one that's ever had the honor to be inside her hot wet cunt and to mark his territory but now, he wanted to see a reminder that she was his, only his.

She could still feel the ropes of his hot cum when she turned to him, her legs wobbly and an amused smile on her face. He almost resented her for that.

He fucked her again in the shower, her legs wound around his waist and her hands clutching his neck.

Then, again once they reached the bedroom, it was slower, both of them already tired. She was beneath him and his arms were propped up on either side of her head. He moved almost reverently inside her, his eyes meeting hers. Her hands reached out, touching his face and winding in his hair, like she was pulling him closer, not letting go. Their foreheads were pressed together when they both came, their breath mingled.

He rolled off her and she moved to her place in his arms, her head at his chest and his arms tracing nonsensical patters on her naked skin as they fell asleep.

Yes, maybe she was his but if so then he was equally hers.

* * *

A war was brewing, they both knew it. They were on opposite sides of it. The air in the senate grew dark, and not even Leia's unending upholding of the fair laws in place could hold everything together. Even Tarkin could see the strain in the dark circles around the Senators eyes. She never said anything to him, not that he expected her to. She was better than that.

He knew they had to end, it was an inevitable truth they both knew going into it but he didn't want it to end.

The Death Star had finished construction and now, the war effort needed him. They didn't need the politician, it would be war and he would be in it. Years of planning and construction and now he had to leave for longer than a few weeks.

"The senate is falling apart."

Leia looked at him from across the room, she'd been summoned to his office. She didn't know what he was playing at. "It has fallen and been rebuilt before."

He shook his head, his hands behind his back as he walked over to the window, his back to her.

"The senate will never rebuild," He knew something and the way he said it with such certainty scared her. He was breaking their rule. They never talked about these things.

"You can't say that," she approached him from behind, "You don't know that."

He turned to her, then. "I do, Leia."

"How can you know?" She was looking at him like it were a challenge, another one of their games. She hoped it was. "Tell me."

He looked down at her, ignoring her question, "I'm leaving." He turned back towards the window, ignoring her brown eyes. "There are other planets, ones that won't be harmed."

"You aren't going there."

"No," he said, his voice firm, "But you could."

Leia stepped back, "You suggest I leave?" She sounded incredulous. He knew she'd probably never give up, "I'm not leaving this war." Now, she'd broken their unspoken rule, too.

"You could come with me. No one would hurt you."

She let out a short, hurt, unfunny laugh, "You know I can't do that. I can't watch the universe burn at the hands of the empire."

He turned to seize her by the shoulders, his voice raised. "The rebellion will be nothing, Leia, nothing!" She never broke from his gaze, "You will die with them, do you want that?"

She held her chin high, "I would rather die with my beliefs than to abandon everyone to die."

He let her go, backing away, "Then you are already lost," he wasn't looking at her. "I have to go."

Leia shook her head, stepping forward to take his hands into her own, "You don't," she shook her head, again, her voice soft, offering, "You don't have to go."

He knew what she was saying, knew what she was implying but he had convictions of his own. His hands smoothed over hers, holding them in his own as he spoke. "We're on opposite sides of this," he looked at her, "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Then don't," she said softly, carefully.

"You know it's not that simple."

She shook her head, "But it is," she reached up, standing her toes until he met her half way.

He held her gently, cradled between his hands. She clung to him desperately, knowing this would be the last time. He would hurt her, she knew, if he had to. It was war, nothing was fair.

* * *

**Welp, never thought I'd be here. I fell down a hole of fanfiction about these two and then wrote this in one day. Still honestly so confused on how I got here. Anyway, this is my first time writing smut, can't say I'd want to do it again. I just couldn't get this out of my head, I might be a little messed in the head after writing this. Idk I just feel like I need to apologize about writing this because it's so off brand from what I normally write and there's just some elements in this story I'm not used to dealing with in my other fics but at the same time my inner self is like 'f**k it, it doesn't matter what other people think'. Now, here we are. Also, I'm not 100% caught up on all the Star Wars lore and every single working of their government. I might have manipulated things to fit this plot line a lot but it's not fanfiction if we don't allow ourselves to take certain liberties. **

** Anyway, please read and review, tell me what you think. I know there's probably going to be spelling and grammar mistakes and I've accepted that a month from now I'm going to reread this and see all the mistakes and cringe and fight the urge to delete it.**


End file.
